


Monster.

by saetreshoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, not a guaranteed happy ending, you may get a few headaces lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetreshoe/pseuds/saetreshoe
Summary: "You´re like a bird in a cage, Betty. And I don´t know if I should set you free, or destroy you."
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever faced a monster?

And no, I´m not talking about those monsters under your bed from when you were a child, I´m talking about real ones, the ones with bones and flesh, a pretty face and hypnotizing blue eyes, that hide the beast they actually are.

We all think that when we would face a monster, we´d be scared, we´d shake and scream, but actually, we won't know that we are seeing one until its too late.

Until our blood is on their faces while they smile at us with that enchanting smile everyone loves, revealing that it was there, in front of us all this time and we didn't see it.

He can blend with us, pretend to feel like us even if he can´t feel at all, he manipulates, lies, and treats everyone like his game, if anyone gets hurt or dies he´ll sleep like a baby because he doesn't care.

Is he alone or there's more like him?

We´ll have to figure that out together, but be careful, because the only way to get out of Jugheads game, is death.


	2. First encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took so long to wrie this omg  
> comment wat you think xoxo

"Betty?"

silence.

Officer Reyes sighed. A fragile Betty shuddered as she sat on the other side of the white table, her pale face, white nightgown and body covered in deep red blood.

"I...He...It was him" she whispered, her voice broken.

"Who?"

"I already told you"

"Jughead?"

She nodded.

"Do you have any proof? This is a very serious accusation, Betty."

"I gave you the picture. What else do you need?"

"A lot more. I don´t know if that blood is real till the lab tests come. Who is this blood from?"

"I told you I don´t know, sir. Let's ask him" 

The officer sighed again and Betty turned her head as he appeared, his eyes with a spark of fun as they always were, and a wide smile as he stared at her while he was being taken to the interrogation room. She immediately understood his look.

"you chose wrong, Betty"

xxx

Don´t.

A word Betty grew up with.

"Don´t wear short dresses"

"Don´t let your hair loose"

"Don´t play with boys, just girls"

And, "Don´t get near that family, Betty"

What her mom, Alice, didn´t understand, is that the "don´t" only made her want to do it more.

The jones moved from Canada to Riverdale, a town known for its particular religion. It was created almost 50 years ago and they still rule by it. Fred Andrews was the leader and the most important person in the town

They were a very closed community, If you didn't go to church you were treated like a freak and unspoken to until you joined. 

Betty was the town sweetheart, green-eyed blondie, perfect, religious and the girlfriend o Archie Andrews, the son of the leader.

The only goal on her life was to be perfect, cause if she wasn't, it was going to happen to her again, and she swore by her life she wouldn't let that happen (funny now, huh?).

She was three months away to become one of the enlightened when she turned 18. It was a group of exemplary girls that later were chosen to travel around the world and expand the religion. Her childhood ex-best friend Veronica and her new friend Cheryl were chosen to go to Canada last year, and betty was so jealous of them she promised herself to go, and for that, she had to be 100% involved in church. It was good, distracted her from the memories that still played on her head from that night.

She already heard rumors from the Jones, they were a very rich family and their two kids wee goes, but their names were very weird a "Canada thing" they supposed.

She planned on inviting the family for breakfast once they finished moving in, but she had to ask her mom permission for that.

She always had to ask permission.

xxx

Betty was walking back home from church when something hit her shoulder. She turned around to see that a boy had hit her with a rock.

"Excuse me?" 

He smiled "You´re Betty, right?" He said, a fun grin formed on his lips."The leader told me I should hang out with you, since, you know, you´re super religious and stuff." he scoffed.

"I'm sorry. My mom doesn´t let me talk with strangers" she said as she turned around to keep walking. It was true, she couldn't.

"Arent you like 17? You know you can talk to other people your age right?"

Betty, who was sick of his jokingly tone, turned around to face him. He had blue eyes, olive skin and a perfect toothy smile planted on his face. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and converse. He looked impeccable.

"No, I can´t unless you go to church." He laughed

Laughed. "Is he making fun of our religion? she thought.

"Oh Betty, I´m going to have fun with you."

"Excuse me?" she yelled as he walked the other way.

"Interesting first encounter" 

"Did you get to know anything about her"

"She looks and sounds like a prude, boring as fuck"

"Remember why we came here, jughead"

"Sure, sis," he said as he hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this story is inspired by 911- Elise and Heist, a famous book in latin america, lol, hope you enjoy  
> please comment what you think!!!


End file.
